Love Will Remember
by amyrfa95
Summary: A C-Clown fanfiction. Love will remember you and love will remember me. it will remain in our heart even if we try to forget. LOVE WILL REMEMBER.


**A C-CLOWN FAN FICTION**

Title: Love Will Remember

Cast: Yoo Ba Rom a.k.a Rome

: Lee Min Woo a.k.a T.K

: Kim Hyun Il a.k.a Ray

Pairing: RomWoo & RomRay

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rated: T,

Disclaimer: C-Clown adalah milik Yedang Ent., Keluarga mereka dan yang pastinya milik tuhan. Saya tidak untung apa2 walau saya saya sangat ngeship Kangjun.

"_Minwoo-ah, kamu tahu aku sangat cinta sama kamu."_

"_Jinja? Aku juga sangat cinta sama kamu Barom Hyung."_

"_Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menikahi kamu dan seterusnya punya ramai anak. Aku mahu buat kamu bahagia sampai kapan pun. Aku janji."_

"_Ne, aku mahu asalkan sentiasa kamu disisiku, tteonajima hyung, aku pegang janjimu."_

Kalimat itu sentiasa bermain di fikiran seorang Lee Min Woo. Kalimat yang sentiasa tidak pernah simpati untuk menganggunya sejak 3 tahun kebelakangan ini. Kalimat yang menjadi nostalgia hitam dirinya yang dihantui rasa sesak dan sunyi. Hidupnya berubah 360 darjah sejak sosok itu memungkiri janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Jika dahulu Minwoo seorang yang imut, polos dan sentiasa ceria tapi kini dia berubah menjadi seorang yang pendiam, dingin dan melihat kehidupan dari sudut negatif.

Minwoo menggapai sebuah foto di nakas kamarnya sambil jari telunjuknya mengusap wajah seseorang yang terukir indah difoto itu. Bening hangat mula tumpah dari sudut matanya.

"Sudah 5 tahun, hyung…hiks…" isak Minwoo dan dengan cepat dia membersihkan bening jernih itu dengan sudut kaosnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus siap ke kuliah." Sadar Minwoo dari lamunannya dan terus bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Minwoo merupakan seorang siswa disebuah institusi tinggi di kotaraya Seoul dalam jurusan musik. Minwoo seorang penggemar musik terutamanya musik rap kerana genre itulah yang menjadi penemannya dikala hatinya sedang terpuruk dan sejak ditinggalkan mantan pacarnya.

Suasana di kampus pagi ini terasa sedikit hening oleh kerana hanya siswa-siswa jurusan musik dan jurusan lakonan yang masih dikampus sementara siswa-siswa jurusan lain sedang enak menghabiskan cuti semester. Minwoo dilihat sedang berjalan berseorangan menuju café untuk bersarapan dan seperti kebiasaannya dia sentiasa tidak pernah fokus memandangi jalan. Ya matanya memang terbuka, tetapi penglihatannya entah kemana.

'BUKK'

Seseorang telah menabruk Minwoo sehingga jas yang dipakainya tertumpah kopi panas.

"Kyaa! Eh apa kamu tidak punya mata ya? kamu tidak nampak orang lagi di jalan?!" bentak Minwoo kepada orang yang menabraknya barusan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak berniat untuk menabruk kamu…" Ucap namja itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, mungkin dia takut dimarahi oleh Minwoo.

"Dasar namja sialan. Enyahlah lu!" Bentak Minwoo sambil menepis tangan namja tersebut yang cuba untuk membersihkan jas miliknya yang kotor ditumpahi kopi barusan. Namja tadi hanya menunduk pasrah melihat punggung kecil Minwoo meninggalkannya.

Di Kelas…

Tampak seorang namja sedang duduk berseorangan di bangkunya. Seperti kebiasaannya Minwoo ditemani _headphone _Beats miliknya. Ya, dia lebih suka merelakan telinganya diasak rap _Nicki Minaj_ berbanding omelan teman sekelasnya. Untuk pengetahuan, walaupun Minwoo sudah 1 tahun lebih kuliah di sini tetapi dia tidak punya teman lebih tepatnya sahabat. Minwoo menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Teman sekelasnya juga kenal dengan sikap sok es itu.

"Siswa sekalian, sebelum kita mulai acara pembelajarannya, saya mahu perkenalkan satu orang siswa baru kelas kalian." Ucap Jaekyung songsaenim sambil mempersilakan pelajar baru itu dan memberi signal untuk memperkenal diri.

"Anneyeonghaseyo, Kim Hyunil imnida. Kamu bisa panggil aku Ray aja."

Ray melayangkan senyuman _angelic _nya yang cukup membuat para yeoja meringis histeris dan para namja langsung lintas mata. Usah dikira eye smile yang seperti hirisan semangka manis yang bisa menggoda sesiapa pun. Well, Cuma satu orang yang tidak tergoda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minwoo yang hanya mampu tercengang bingung.

"Inikan anak yang menabruk aku barusan…"

Bisik Minwoo di dalam hati.

"Lho, kita sama kelas." Ungkap Ray secara antusias. Minwoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil kepada Ray. Tunggu! Bukankah Minwoo adalah seorang yang bersikap dingin? Ya, dia masih tetapi semasa berada di kelas tadi dia kepikiran akan sikapnya yang mengasari Ray barusan. Dia merasa tidak enak karna dia juga salah. Siapa yang suruh mengelamun saat sedang lagi jalan.

"Aku maaf soal yang tadi ya, disebabkan aku kamu tercurah kopi panas lagi." Kali ini Ray meminta maaf lagi kepada Minwoo.

"Gwenchana, lagian aku juga tidak hati-hati." Balas Minwoo sambil tersenyum janggal kepada Ray. Siswa-siswa yang lain merasa aneh karna tumben Minwoo bisa tersenyum walaupun ia hanya senyuman pura-pura.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Ray.

"Lee Min Woo. Tapi cukup panggil aku Minwoo Aja." Balas Minwoo.

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman. Soalnya aku disini bareng sama namjacinguku. Selain dia, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kamu mau ya, jebal…" Pujuk Ray yang hanya mendapat tatapan iya-iya dari Minwoo. Tetapi, barusan Ray bilang dia punya namjacingu. Bererti dia itu juga pencinta sejenis sama seperti Minwoo. Bedanya Minwoo itu pencinta sejenis secara rahasia.

"Kamu punya namjacingu?" Tanya Minwoo separuh kaget.

"Ne, sudah 3 tahun kami berpacaran. Dia itu lho tidak bisa berjauhan dari aku. Tuh dia ikut bareng samaku kesini." Celoteh Ray panjang lebar. Yang lawan bicaranya hanya menatap Ray sebak.

"Kamu seharusnya bersyukur punya pacar kayaknya, Ray. Kamu harus hargai dia sebelum suatu saat kamu akan berasa menyesal mengabaikannya." Ucap Minwoo tanpa tidak sadar bening-bening hangat tumpah di atas pipi mulusnya.

"Ya udahlah. Yuk kita nyambung kerjaannya." Sambung Minwoo setelah mengelap beningnya dengan hujung jas miliknya.

Bermula saat itu Ray telah sah menjadi sahabat satu-satunya Minwoo. Memang Minwoo seorang yang agak susah berteman, Ya, mungkin sikap jujur dan terbuka yang Ray punya membuatkan Minwoo menerima untuk berteman dengannya.

"Minwoo, sini aku mau kenalin kamu sama namjacinguku." Ray menarik tangan Minwoo secara tidak sabar.

"Apa-apaan, ngak perlu sih." Bentak Minwoo tidak setuju.

"Dengerin. Kamu sahabatku satu-satunya. Jadi kamu harus tau dengan siapa aku kencan… dengan siapa aku melakukan…"

"ARRASEO!" Bentak Minwoo belum sempat Ray menyempurnakan celotehnya.

Dan disinilah berakhirnya mereka di sebuah restoran masakan korea berdekatan dengan apartmen Ray dan kekasihnya. Mereka berdua memang menginap bersama di dalam sebuah apartmen di ibu kota itu. Tampak Ray dan Minwoo sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Mana sih Ray pacar kamu?"Bentak Minwoo yang dibalas pandangan tenang dari Ray. Minwoo memang tidak menyukai orang yang tidak punctual yang kayak orang itu.

"I-Itu dia pacarku!"

Teriak Ray sambil menunding jarinya ke arah seseorang yang sedang menghampiri mereka. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya mampu terpaku melihat orang yang diarahkan oleh Ray.

"Kenalin namjacingu ku Yu Barom dan… _baby _ini sahabatku Minwoo."

Kedua mata itu hanya mampu melotot, wajah mereka memerah kayak kepiting rebus yang sedang bergelojak. Keadaan menjadi hening. Ray memandang sahabat bersamaan namjacingunya bingung yang sedari tadi mematung seperti disumpah batu.

"Lee Minwoo imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kamu." Minwoo membungkuk tubuhnya dan menghulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Barom.

"Yu Barom imnida. A-aku juga." Balas Barom sambil menggaruk surainya. Barom kelihatan sangat canggung dan cemas. Ya ialah! Lupa bahwa Minwoo itu adalah mantan pacarnya yang ditinggalkan tragis dengan seribu janji 3 tahun yang lalu. Pantasan aja dia kalut begitu.

"Ok. Yuk kita pesan makan duluan. Biar aku bantuin ne." Ucap Ray sambil matanya tidak lepas menjeling tangan Barom dan Minwoo yang tidak saling lepas. Merasa ada pasang mata yang menatap curiga mereka, Romwoo segera melepaskan kedua tangan masing-masing.

"Untuk saya Jjambong dan Jus limau… Minwoo-ie kamu mau apa?"

"Aku pesan Jus semangka aja."

"Arraseo, buat Barom Hyung _bubbletea _sama _Korean Beef spicy _aja. _That's all."_

"Aniya! _Korean Beef _itu tidak usah pedas teman saya nggak bisa makan yang pedas."

"Lho, gimana kamu bisa tau Barom Hyung nggak bisa makan yang pedas. Kamu kan baru kenal…iya kan?" Ray menjadi penasaran. Dia seperti mencurigai Minwoo.

Minwoo hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Ya tuhan, begok bangat aku…" Minwoo menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri didalam hati. Sedangkan Barom hanya berpura-pura sok suci di depan sana. Gila Barom mau mereka ketahuan kalau dia melakukan yang nggak-nggak. Barom sendiri tau Ray ini seorang yang pintar membaca pikiran orang. Sepertinya dia juga senang sih mengetahui sebenarnya Minwoo masih mengingati serba sedikit tentang dirinya. Tapi, dia nggak abis pikir gimana bisa Minwoo terlepas ngomong. Sumpah! Keadaan akan menjadi lebih canggung selepas ini!

"Nggak usah dipikir terus. Mungkin satu kebetulan iya kan _baby_? Ucap Ray untuk menenangkan kondisi Minwoo yang sedari tadi berkeringat terus sambil menatap namjacingunya.

"N-Ne. chagi. Itu pasti kebetulan. K-Kita kan baru ketemu." Jawab Barom menggeletar.

Tidak tahu kenapa jawaban Barom tadi memberi kesan kepada Miwoo. Eksperesi wajahnya berubah. Nampak dari sudut matanya bening-bening itu sudah sedia berguguran dan Barom sadar akan hal itu. Tetapi mau gimana?! Emang gak mungkin kan Barom memujuk dan menghapuskan air mata Minwoo di hadapan kekasihnya. Emang nggak kan. Lagian Minwoo itu bukan siapa-siapa nya dia lagi.

Tiga hari selepas hari yang super awkward lalu, kali ini Ray mengajak lagi Minwoo untuk keluar tetapi kali buat nonton konsert.

"Andwei Ray-ah. Kenapa nggak nonton berdua saja sama pacarmu itu. Ada aku jadi ganggu aja." Ucap Minwoo memberi alasan.

"Nggak bakalan gangguin kok. Emang sejak kapan sahabat terbaikku ini pernah menjadi penggangu." Yakin Ray kepada Minwoo.

Tampak seorang namja manis berkaos merah dengan gambar _'Rap God'_ dihadapannya sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Cuaca pada hari itu agak panas membuatkan namja itu berkeringat nggak jelas.

"Kamu telat banget Ray-ah." Omel namja manis bernama Minwoo itu.

"Mianhae… itu Barom Hyung yang telat sih dandannya." Balas Ray.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu fan Eminem juga? Soalnya kamu punya kaos yang sama seperti Barom hyung. Tuh lihat dia lagi makainya. Ray menundingkan jarinya kearah Barom atau lebih tepat sekali kaos berwarna merah dengan gambar _'Rap God'_ yang sama seperti punya Minwoo.

Barom dan Minwoo sambil memandang lekat. Mana nggaknya, kaos merah itu merupakan '_couple suit'_ mereka semasa mereka masih bersama. Soalnya Minwoo sama Barom merupakan _hardcore fan _musik rap dan mereka sama-sama menggilai Eminem. Shit! Mungkin sejak tiga hari yang lepas bermulalah zaman musibah dalam kehidupan Minwoo. Well, who knows?

Jeritan histeris kuat kedengaran di arena oleh peminat-peminat fanatik apabila 'Rap God' mereka tampil dipentas mendendangkan rap yang penuh bertenaga. Hal yang sama terjadi buat Minwoo dan Barom yang sangat teruja dengan kehadiran bintang Amerika tersebut. Ya. hanya mereka berdua. Ray? Hell nah! Ray itu bukan orang yang suka musik keras seperti itu. Dia lebih suka musik lembut berkaitan cinta kaya Celine Dion. Well, dia hanya menuruti perintah namjacingunya yang ketahuan fanatik musik yang paling dibencinya. Buktinya sekarang dia menutup kedua telinganya dengan _headset _yang kedap bunyi, sedangkan tanpa kewarasan Minwoo dan Barom dilihat saling melompat sambil berpelukan menghayati gegaran musik konser tersebut. Ray hanya menatap mereka bingung tetapi Ray coba berfikiran positif. Ya… mungkin kerana kedua-duanya peminat sejati Eminem jadi wajar dong jika mereka dekat gituan.

"Kalian kelihatannya senang sekali di konser." Celah Ray setelah konser tersebut selesai.

"Masa sih!?" Ucap Romwoo bersamaan.

"Tuh ngomongnya aja sama." Usik Ray lagi kepada pasangan rapper tersebut.

Tanpa disadari wajah keduanya memerah. Merah kerana malu atau apa tidak bisa dijelaskan, yang pasti hening menjemput ketiga-tiga namja berparas ganteng tersebut.

Minwoo menghempas tubuh kurusnya di kasur sebaik sahaja pulang dari konser. Sungguh dia merasa lelah tetapi puas melihat bintang kesayangannya beraksi dipentas. Minwoo memandang kotak-kotak siling kamar sambil pikirannya melayang akan sosok seseorang. Siapa lagi selain Barom sang mantan kekasih yang sehingga kini merajai pangkalan otaknya. Sesekali dia terkekeh sendiri mengingatkan adegannya dengan Barom sewaktu di konser tadi siang.

_~flashback~_

"_Minwoo-ah!Inikan lagu favorit kita 'Love the way u lie'."_

"_Ne, omo gandingan Eminem sama Lee Hi keren"_

"_Aniya. Hyung lebih suka gandingan kita Minwoo-ah. Kaya dulu."_

"…_blushing…"_

_~flashback off~_

"Ne, hyung. Kaya dulu."

Butiran bening jernih tumpah begitu aja dari kedua mata indah Minwoo. Gampang kan? Emang gampang untuk menangis tetapi tangisan batinnya yang sekian lama terpendam? Hanya Minwoo satu orang yang tahu betapa sakit hatinya. Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling dia cintai dengan berjuta memori indah yang ditinggalkan bersama. Kejam? Ya, memang sangat kejam. Setiap hari Minwoo pasti akan terbuai dengan pelbagai kenangan indah bersama Barom.

Saat membuat bekal untuk Barom.  
>Saat merenung Barom mengerah keringat di gim.<p>

Saat berpelukan, berkongsi kehangatan dalam satu ciuman.

Saat mereka bernyanyi lagu _'Love the way u lie' _dan saat Barom melafaskan janji dan sumpah untuk sentiasa bersama sehingga selama-lamanya.

'_But even forever ain't promise forever'_

Ya kenyataan yang sangat pahit untuk Minwoo telan dan sangat sayang untuk diludah. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Minwoo sangat senang dengan keberadaan Barom disisinya. Minwoo bagaikan dianugerahkan tuhan malaikat surga didunia. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di benak pikirannya cinta mereka akan mencapai puncak putus. Walau sehingga kini dia masih belum mampu untuk percaya semua yang berlaku.

Hanya dengan sebuah pesan suara ringkas berdurasi 30 saat di aplikasi _'whatsapp' _ sudah cukup menerangkan pengakhiran hubungan Minwoo dan Barom. Kalian pasti mikir itu tersangat enteng. Terserah. Tetapi, itulah yang berlaku pada cinta mereka. Cinta yang disemi hampir 5 tahun sejak mereka masih belum mengenal arti sebuah pengkhianatan dan masih teramat polos hanya memerlukan beberapa detik untuk hancur.

Murah…?

Bukan Minwoo yang murah!

TETAPI…

Harga sekeping hati yang lengkap dengan perasaan.

Lebih parahnya lagi setelah tiga tahun kebelakangan ini Minwoo coba untuk merawat luka dihatinya, Barom hadir lagi dikehidupan baru Minwoo bukan sebagai cintanya seperti dulu tetapi sebagai pacar sahabat barunya. Mengarutkan? Emang! Kisah cinta yang Minwoo pikir hanya wujud dalam sinetron-sinetron beratus episod berlaku juga dalam kisah personalnya. Jika dulu dia adalah satu-satunya namja yang Barom lihat. Tetapi sekarang Barom seperti orang asing yang baru dikenal. Eh! Tetapi bukankah barusan mereka lagi melompat, berpeluk dan bernyanyi bareng di konser? Jangan salah sangka, sama ada Minwoo atau Barom, kedua-duanya tidak sadar mereka lagi gituan. Mereka hanya sadar apabila tangan Barom yang merangkul pundak Minwoo disentak keras oleh Ray. Dan setelah itu semuanya berubah canggung kembali.

Minwoo bangun dari kasur setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan meraba saku celana dan TING ada sesuatu yang hilang!

"Ponselku…" Minwoo teringat ponselnya sudah tidak ada disaku celananya. Habis dimana!? Minwoo sangat panik kerana banyak tugasan kuliah disimpan disitu-ah ngga penting! Banyak foto kenangannya bersama Barom disimpan di hp itu. Kalau Minwoo tidak jumpa ponselnya bererti semua kenangan indah bersama Barom juga akan hilang. Laptop? Sial laptopnya lagi mogok!

"Hyung, apa bisa aku tanya kamu something? Ray meminta izin untuk bertanya.

"Mwo?" Jawab Barom ringkas.

"Um… sebenarnya apa hubunganmu sama Minwoo, sahabatku?" Ray memandang tepat ke dalam mata Barom.

Sungguh saat ini Barom hanya mampu untuk tidak memandang ke dalam mata Ray yang menatapnya lekat untuk mencari kebenaran. Barom secara otomatis menjadi salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu harus apa.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu chagi… aku sama Minwoo aja baru kenal. Masa sih kita berdua punya hubungan khusus." Bohong Barom tetapi tidak cukup untuk membohongi Ray yang sudah sejak dari awal merasakan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Jadi ini apa?"Ray menghulur satu ponsel lebih tepatnya foto-foto yang ada didalam ponsel tersebut.

"tidak mungkinkan kamu bisa mesra begini jika beneran kamu baru kenal dan kapan foto ini diambil…?"

Ucap Ray dengan sangat sinis kepada Barom. Ya ialah! Masa sih dia mahu ngomongnya lembut setelah mengetahui pacarnya curang. Well, secara teknikalnya Barom tidak curang tetapi itulah kemungkinan yang jelas tergambar di pikiran Ray.

Barom melihat foto-foto tersebut. Salah satunya adalah foto Barom bertelanjang dada bersama Minwoo yang hanya bersinglet putih berlatar belakangkan pemandangan persisir pantai yang cukup indah. Di dalam foto itu Minwoo dilihat sedang memberi handuk kepada Barom yang basah akibat bermain air.

Barom memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah walaupun ini bukan salahnya, bukan salah Ray dan juga bukan salah Minwoo. Tidak ada sesiapa yang perlu disalahi untuk kasus cinta tiga segi ini. Sudut mata Ray sudah sedia untuk menitiskan bening-bening hangat itu dan setitis bening berjaya tumpah melalui pipi mulus Ray.

"Chagi…"

"Aku ngga mahu dengerin apa-apa darimu saat ini." Dengan cepat Ray memotong kalimat Barom

"wa-it…"

BLAM!

Belum sempat Barom menghabiskan ucapannya Ray terlebih dahulu menghempas pintu dan meninggalkan apartmen mereka. Seperti Barom tidak mempunyai tanda untuk mengekori kemana pacarnya mau pergi. Lagian untuk apa? Tiada apa untuk Barom perjelas kepada Ray dalam situasi berat seperti ini. Mungkin Ray perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Setelah itu Barom menggapai ponsel miliknya lalu menelefon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Siwoo-ah."

"Ne, tumben kau menelefonku Barom…"

Ternyata Ray masih belum pergi. Dia sempat terduduk di hadapan pintu luar rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan secara langsung mendengar segala perbualan Barom sama temannya, Siwoo. Ray menekan kedua belah bibirnya rapat dan tubuhnya menggeletar sambil telapak tangannya digenggam. Dari reaksi wajahnya, jelas ia bukan petanda baik.

Ray melangkahkan kakinya kearah kediaman Minwoo. Bukan untuk menyerang Minwoo tetapi sekadar ingin berjumpa. Hello… Ray itu bukan jenis namja yang pemarah dan pendendam. Walaupun Ray punya alasan yang sangat kukuh untuk menampar wajah sahabatnya itu tetapi dia tidak tega. Dia ngga mahu dikira jelek sekiranya melakukan yang nggak-nggak.

RAY POV

DING-DONG…

Aku menekan bel kediaman Minwoo dan beberapa detik pintu dibuka. Dapat aku lihat wajah Minwoo yang kusut dan isi rumahnya berantakan amat. Sedang lagi apa dia… berantem?

"Ray-ah! Ponselku ilang… emang ada pada kamu?"

Isak Minwoo kepadaku. Ya emang benar ponsel Minwoo ada pada aku soalnya waktu di konser tadi siang dia yang nyuruh aku pegang. Toh dia lupa.

"Tenang… ponsel kamu ada sama aku kok."

Balas ku ringkas. Dapat ku lihat wajah Minwoo yang agak sedikit kaget sambil matanya melotot dihadapanku. Siapa yang suruh selingkuh sama pacar sahabat sendiri kalau takut diserang umpatku dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu buka…"

"TIDAK!"

Tegas ku sebelum sempat Minwoo menyempurnakan kalimatnya. Dapat ku lihat wajah Minwoo yang berubah lega setelah mendengar jawaban dari aku. Sementara Minwoo sibuk memeriksa ponselnya (mungkin takut ditangkap basah) aku merencanakan sesuatu kepada Minwoo.

"Minwoo-ah! Yuk kita ke taman nanti malam." Ucapku semangat berusaha untuk kedengaran teruja.

Minwoo tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin ajakanku nanti malam ke taman. Minwoo tampak ragu sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Mmm… nanti malam mmm… arraseo." Dan Yeah!

_END OF POV_

Malam yang dijanjikan tiba disebuah taman bermain anak yang indah ditambah dengan biasan cahaya purnama di atas danau sejajar dengan lokasi taman menambah kesan romantis dan sensual malam tersebut. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah bangku kayu yang saat ini diduduki Barom sambil di tangannya terselit sejambak mawar merah mekar. Barom kelihatannya sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"Kemana sih Ray? Udah lepas 30 menit masih nggak kunjung." Omel Barom sendiri. Dia sedang menunggu Ray karna menurut namjacingu tersebut malam ini adalah malam yang spesial buat dirinya. Sungguh dia bingung karna emang hari itu hari apa. _Anniversary _juga udah lepas menurutnya.

_MINWOO POV_

Tepat jam setengah tujuh. Aku melangkah menuju ke taman bermain anak yang tidaklah terlalu jauh dari kediamanku. Aku sebenarnya penasaran deh, apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Ray mengajakku ke taman. Nggak mungkin sekadar untuk menghirup udara malam sedangkan _from Monday to Friday _kuliahnya sampai malam coba. Bisa kembung perut dong kalau hari-hari tertelan udara dingin malem. Untung aja aku punya _sweater _hitam yang aku dapet saat menang _contest_ filem _Twilight Saga _bareng sama Barom hyung dahulu. Sweater edisi _Edward Cullen _punya Barom hyung dan edisi _Bella _udah tentu punya aku. Meskipun itu sweater cewek tapi Barom bilang ia cocok samaku lagi pula aku kan cantik walaupun sebagai namja.

KYAAA… APA-APAAN SAMPAI KESITU KEPIKIRANNYA! Lebay elu Minwoo…

Akhirnya sampai juga aku di taman itu. Udaranya yang dingin dan menyegarkan mungkin _effect_ dari hujan tadi siang. purnama yang cantik terhias dilangit tanpa bintang menjelaskan lagi keindahan ciptaan tuhan itu. Di sudut taman dapat ku lihat seorang namja yang memakai sweater yang sama seperti aku. bedanya sweaternya memang kepunyaan namja dan aku boleh dikatakan _cross-dressing _hehehe… aku mendekati namja itu dekat dan dekat… semakin dekat… dan…

"Barom hyung?!"

_END OF MINWOO'S POV_

_ROME POV_

"Barom hyung?!"

DEG DEG

Suara itu… tunggu! Aku kenal persis suara itu. Suara baritone tetapi manis itu hanya kepunyaan Minwoo. Ahhh! Tapi ngga mungkinkan Minwoo lagi ada disini. Inikan malam spesial kami- m-maksudku aku sama Ray.

"B-Barom hyung?"

Kali ini suara itu bergema lagi. Aku tidak tahan lalu aku memusing kepalaku kebelakang dan orang itu…

'LEE MIN WOO'

Sosok yang sudah lama aku aku rindu tetapi ingin aku lupakan dalam kamus hidupku. Orang yang selama ini membuatkan hidupku menjadi berantakan secara emosi akibat terlalu ingin dekat dengannya. Sosok yang aku cintai sebelum aku menemukan cinta sebenarku yang aku yakin adalah jodohku. Jujur, aku sangat menyayangi Minwoo yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Kami mempunyai minat yang sama iaitu musik rap dan hip-hop. Aku merasa cocok dengannya tetapi dia bukan jodohku yang aku cari selama ini. Malah Ray. Namja baik hati yang mempunyai sikap yang sangat penyayang merupakan namja yang kurasa adalah takdirku. Aku percaya tuhan telah mengaturkan perjodohan ku bersama Ray sebelum kami terlahir di bumi ini lagi. Walaupun kami mempunyai minat yang sangat _contrast _itulah yang menjadikan hubungan kami betambah bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menyesal walaupun aku sadar

'RAY ADALAH ALASAN MENGAPA AKU MENINGGALKAN MINWOO'

Mungkin Ray boleh dibilang kejam karna ntah apa sihir yang dia gunakan untuk membuatkan aku meninggalkan dan membuat namja manis itu hidup menderita sampai sekarang. Tidak! Mana mungkin Ray melakukan itu. Mana mungkin Ray tega menyakiti Minwoo.

"Barom hyung? Kamu kenapa?"

Aku menggoncang-goncang kepalaku. Sejauh mana aku mengelamun sehingga aku tidak sadar Minwoo sudah berulang kali memanggil namaku. Aku melemparkan senyuman 3 jari kepada Minwoo. INGAT! Hanya senyuman tiga jari, bukan senyuman _Colgate _menawanku yang selalu aku hadiahkan kepadanya waktu kami masih pacaran.

"Ne."

_END OF ROME POV_

"Ne."

"Ternyata kamu juga disini. Apa kamu juga nungguin Ray?" Soal Minwoo yang dibalas anggukan daripada Barom. Di samping itu, Barom juga mengajak Minwoo untuk duduk bersebelah dengannya diatas bangku taman itu.

"Indah ya malam ini. Dingin, damai dan _refreshing. _Cocok buat hilang _stress._ Iya kan hyung?" Minwoo memulakan perbualan sambil lawan bicaranya hanya menyaksikan panorama alam seperti yang diterangkan.

"aku… -

Drrrttt drrrrt

_From: Ray Soccer_

_To: Minwoo T.k_

_Mianhae Minwoo-ie. Aku ngga dapat datang ke taman soalnya perutku lagi sakit. So, kamu bisakan temanin Barom hyung. Jebal… ____

"Hyung… kayaknya Ray ngga bisa datang."

"Dia ngomong apa?"

"Sakit perut."

"Wae?"

Barom mengerutkan jidatnya. "Aneh, tadi Ray bilang dia lagi pusing ke aku atau jangan-jangan…ahh!" bisik Barom sendiri. Ya, memang aneh soalnya Ray bilang ke Minwoo dia sakit perut tuh dia bilang ke Barom dia lagi pusing. Habis, yang mana beneran?

"Ini pasti ada yang nggak beres. –

"MINWOO!"

_MINWOO POV_

"Ini pasti ada yang nggak beres. –

"MINWOO!"

Barom hyung memanggil namaku dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

"Mwoya, hyung?" soal ku separuh kaget dan sedikit penasaran.

"S-sebenarnya Ray sudah tahu akan hubungan kita."

Bola mataku secara otomatis terbelalak setelah mendengar pernyataan Barom hyung. Wajahku usah dibahas, udah pucat kayak ikan yang sudah mati.

"D-dari mana hyung?" soal ku lagi.

"Minwoo lupa ponsel Minwoo yang ketinggalan tadi siang? Ray menjumpainya dan dia melihat semua foto-foto lama kita di ponsel tersebut."

"T-tapi Ray bilang dia nggak menceroboh ponsel… OMO!"

Perasaan bersalah dan malu mula menyelubungi paru-paru ku. Sejujurnya aku nggak tega lagi untuk menatap kedua iris milik Ray. Aku berasa jahat dan kejam terhadap sahabat terbaikku sendiri. Aku berasa seperti seorang pengkhianat. Pasti selepas ini Ray sudah ngga mau berteman sama aku. Yak, itu sudah tentu. Aku rasa pertemuan di taman ini adalah agenda Ray untuk mempertemukan aku sama Barom Hyung dan aku harus menyelesaikan kesalah fahaman kami malam ini juga.

_END OF MINWOO POV_

Tampak dua orang namja sedang lagi berduaan di sebuah jambatan berdekatan taman. Jambatan indah yang merentasi tasik malam itu memang cocok buat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang hangat berasmara sambil menyaksikan sinar cahaya purnama di atas air.

"Kamu masih ingat waktu kita dulu-dulu Minwoo-ah. Kita sering begini, berdua dan berkongsi kehangatan malam sambil melihat bintang-bintang dan purnama." Ucap Minwoo sambil matanya terus menatap langit.

"Ne hyung. Bagiku hyung adalah purnama sedangkan aku dan Ray adalah bintang-bintangnya." Balas Minwoo tetapi tidak seperti Barom, Minwoo sedari tadi tidak lepas memandangi mantan kekasihnya itu.

Jujur Minwoo katakan dia sangat merindukan sosok Barom. Setiap kali tidur bayangan Barom akan sentiasa hadir dalam mimpi dan memberi segala nikmat kasih sayang kepada dirinya. Tetapi, tiap kali terjaga, Minwoo tidak akan lepas untuk tidak menangis kerana kesal itu semua adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Wae? Kenapa begitu?" Soal Barom kembali yang lagi kebingungan.

"Karna purnama itu cuma satu dan bintang itu banyak sekali. Bintang-bintang itu sentiasa berusaha untuk menemani purnama tetapi oleh karna terlalu banyak bintang, purnama tidak bisa memilih satu bintang yang bisa menemaninya selama-lamanya. Jadi sebab itulah bintang-bintang kekadang menghilang karna merasai dirinya tidak dihargai." Terang Minwoo dengan segala metafora yang pernah dipelajarinya.

"Ngga selalunya begitu Minwoo. _Sometimes _bintang itu sendiri yang tidak sadar bahawa purnama telah menemukan satu bintang sebagai peneman hidupnya. _To prove_, _there are even a song that called 'Stars Are Blind"._ Ucap Barom sambil matanya menatap wajah Minwoo yang kebingungan.

"Apa artinya hyung?" Soal Minwoo.

"Hyung telah menjumpai bintang itu Minwoo-ah dan bintang itu bukan kamu tetapi Ray. Dia adalah bintang yang selama ini menyinari hidup hyung". Balas Barom dan tanpa disadari bening-bening hangat itu berjaya lolos dari sudut mata Minwoo.

"A-Apa aku tidak membahagiakan hyung selama kita lagi pacaran. Hyung pernah berjanji untuk bersama dengan ku selamanya. Mana perginya janji itu atau itu sekadar omongan kosong. Hiks hiks" Isak Minwoo. Dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan lagi kesedihannya dan Minwoo bakalan melepaskan segala keperitan yang selama ini dia pada malam itu. Minwoo sebetulnya sedikit berharap. HANYA SEDIKIT berharap agar Barom kembali ke pelukannya.

"Minwoo-ah. _You had forgotten_ _that's even forever ain't promise forever. I'm deeply sorry if my forever promises only lasts for 5 years."_ Balas Barom sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan Minwoo. Barom mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Minwoo dan secara tiba-tiba Barom megurungkan niatnya itu.

"_I'm not gonna wipe your tears away because I know that will make you wishing on me again…"_ Sambung Barom.

"_That's fine hyung… I know that I'll be alright the next 5 minutes."_ Balas Minwoo sambil mengelap sendiri bening itu dengan punggung tangannya.

_RAY POV_

Aku telah lihat sendiri dengan mata kepalaku sekarang betapa bahagianya mereka saat ini. Berdua-duaan seperti kencan yang pertama di bawah biasan sinar purnama di atas sebuah danau… ya, memang tersangat romantis. Buktinya kewujudan diriku di balik jambatan ini aja mereka tidak sadar, itu sudah jelas mereka lagi bersenang-senangan. Sebetulnya, aku merasa sangat bersalah kerana menjadi alasan mengapa Barom hyung ninggalin Minwoo. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu! Aku Cuma dapat tahu apabila tidak sengaja terdengar perbualan Barom hyung dengan sahabatnya, Siwoo akan hubungan cintanya bersama Minwoo. Maafin aku Minwoo-ah kerana pernah beranggapan kamu ini adalah perampas kekasih sahabat sendiri. Justeru aku adalah perampas sebenarnya disini. Disebabkan itu aku membuat keputusan untuk mempertemukan kamu Minwoo dengan kekasihmu yang telah aku ambil. Aku berharap agar kalian bisa sambung kembali ikatan cinta yang kalian bina selama 5 tahun dan menjaganya sehingga ia akan menjadi mahligai cinta yang tersangat indah. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mendoakan kalian. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai Barom hyung hiks… hiks…

"_I loved you so much 'till I don't even care if I bleed to just let you go."_

_END OF RAY POV_

"Mianhae Minwoo. Hyung tidak bisa kembali ke sisi Minwoo lagi. Hyung akan tetap bersama Ray." Barom mendakap tubuh mungil Minwoo untuk sambil berbisik kata maaf itu.

"Hyung tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata maaf. A-aku mengerti kok." Balas minwoo dengan suara yang serak dan putus-putus. Jujurnya Minwoo mau aja berteriak dan menangis.

"Hyung berharap agar Minwoo bisa melupakan hyung dan segala kenangan kita bersama seperti hyung yang coba untuk melupakan Minwoo."

"A-Arraseo." Balas Minwoo singkat sambil mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya.

"Aku mau hyung hapus segala foto kita bersama di ponselku. Pastikan tiada satu pun yang tinggal." Ucap Minwoo sambil menghulurkan ponsel miliknya kepada Barom. Seperti yang diperintah Barom mula menekan tombol hapus kesemua foto milik mereka.

"Minwoo-ah, hyung berharap kamu bisa menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari hyung karna kamu pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Barom sambil tangannya masih lagi sedang menghapus foto yang lumayan banyak itu.

"_I don't need a better person, all I need is a person who is eternal untill eternity found its end." _Balas Minwoo sambil matanya terus memandang ke arah danau.

Setelah keheningan berlalu, kedua mata itu bertemu dan terpaku antara satu sama lain. Wajah mereka menjadi semakin rapat sehingga kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Tidak mendapat tindak balas dari Minwoo, Barom terus melumat kasar bibir bawah Minwoo dan mengajak lidah Minwoo untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Adegan mereka yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Ray dari kejauhan itu bertahan sehingga beberapa menit sebelum Barom melepaskan tautan bibir Minwoo dan berbisik ke telinga namja manis itu.

"_Goodbye Minwoo. Forget me please."_

"_Goodbye hyung and good luck. I'll try my hardest best to forget you."_

Setelah itu Barom bingkas bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Minwoo sendiri. Minwoo hanya menatap punggung Barom meninggalinnya. Secara tidak sadar, matanya kembali berair dan 'tis' setitik bening berjaya lolos dari sudut matanya. Hari ini Minwoo harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini bersama dengan awan kelam yang sudah pun menutupi purnama terang dan menjadikan malam menjadi suram.

'_We used to be inseperable and I used to think that I was irreplaceable. You keep asking me to forget you and you said you already forgotten about me. But one thing you need to remember that LOVE WILL REMEMBER YOU AND LOVE WILL REMEMBER ME. Because it will forever be in our heart and it will forever be ours. Even if you try to forget 'cuz LOVE WILL REMEMBER.' – Minwoo_

"CHAGIYA! Kamu apaan disitu? Lagi ngintip hyung sama Minwoo ya…" Goda Barom yang ternampak namjacingunya yang ketahuan lagi mengintip.

"Ray ngga lagi ngintip sih. Ray hanya mau menjadi saksi cinta kalian yang kembali terjalin." Balas Ray setelah ditangkap basah oleh Barom.

"Apa semua kejadian konyol ini adalah rencana kamu?" Barom kembali menatap tajam mata indah Ray dan lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Hyung bakalan ninggalin Ray, iya kan? Hyung telah memilih Minwoo. Aku nggak ap…" Ucapan Ray terhenti apabila jari telunjuk Barom tertempel di bibir mungilnya.

"Ngga sayang. Walaupun di dunia ini punya sejuta Minwoo sekalipun nilainya tetap tidak akan sama dengan seorang Kim Hyun Il. Karna kamu adalah satu-satunya bintang kecil yang menyinari hidup Hyung." Ucap Barom sambil mendakap tubuh kecil itu ke pelukannya.

"Habis. Minwoo gimana?" Soal Ray polos.

"Itu bukan urusan kita, sayang. Biarkan Minwoo mengatur hidupnya sendiri." Balas Barom sambil menjentik jidat Ray manja.

"Saranghaeyo Yoo Ba Rom."

"Andwei! Aku tidak cinta kamu... malah aku sangat err cinta sama kamu!." Goda Barom.

"Hahaha… Dasar Begok!"

**FINISH**

**Aku mohon banget kalian meringankan jari untuk review or just tinggalkan jejak supaya author lebih semangat bikin fanfic.**


End file.
